Gathra
Gathra is the near universal religion of Khaltotuin, venerating the now missing living god Imen-Alïsh. It is generally viewed as highly trustworthy and is as state sponsored as anything can be given Khaltotuin's political situation. It also practices open proselytism. The primary symbol of Gathra is the harp whose strings Imen-Alïsh plucked to set the vibrations of the universe in motion. The clergy, a group known as the Conclave, are chosen via democratic election. Typically individuals worship both at a small shrine in the home and at larger group temples or cathedrals. In addition, the veneration of saints is a major part of the religion. Name The name "Gathra" is derived from the Younger Trusken guedhyr ''which roughly translates to "To Be Taught". As a result, it is common among followers of Gathra to refer to themselves as ''guthri, roughly translating to "student". Beliefs Death & Reincarnation The Daeghra believe that at the moment of death, the individual's soul leaves their body and thus the body itself is meaningless. They have no emotional, ritual, or spiritual connection to the body and dispose of it as if it were simply rubbish, usually via incineration. Once the soul has left the body, it is believed to be reborn, but not as a Daeghra, but an Ancestor, the antecedents of the Daeghra who lived in the First Realm before being liberated by Imen-Alïsh and brought through the Rift which transformed them and into the Second Realm. It is believed that the amount of time that has passed when the individual dies from the moment the Daeghra came to Khaltotuin is the amount of time before that same event that the soul will be reborn. This belief is cyclical, for when the Ancestor dies, the inverse will occurr and the soul will be reborn again as a Daeghra. The Missing God On the 31st of Darkstar, Year of the Scorpion, 32nd Era, Inspired Epoch, Second Age it was discovered that Imen-Alïsh had disappeared without a trace. They left no form of communication behind and it was as if they had never existed. This event became known as "The Loss". Nearly every sect of Gathra has its own interpretation of what this meant and the fate of Imen-Alïsh. These range from them walking Khaltotuin in the guise of a mortal, returning to the First Realm to save more enslaved peoples as they had done for the Ancestors, or having died and been reincarnated in the First Realm again like all Daeghra are and thus will eventually return to the Second Realm. The official belief of Orthodox Gathra, however, is that Qul Aglar, the Child of Entropy, from which Imen-Alïsh saved the Ancestors, has entered the Second Realm and that Imen-Alïsh is out there fighting them. Whatever the case may be, virtually all sects of Gathra believe that Imen-Alïsh still protects and cares for them, still sends them signs and omens, and still hears their prayers and accepts their offerings. However, it must be said, that the emphasis has begun to shift from Imen-Alïsh to the various saints in most Gathra sects. Sainthood The general belief surrounding sainthood within Gathra is that an individual who performs a specifically worthy act or lives a particularly holy life is blessed by Imen-Alïsh and their soul is not reborn, but upon the saint's death receives all memories and experiences from their past incarnations and stays in the Second Realm to help and watch over the Daeghra, often specializing in certain things in the manner of patron saints. Always the veneration of the ever-growing number of saints has been an important aspect of Gathra, but since the Loss it has become even more prevalent and crucial to devout guthri. There is, however, some question as to whether or not individuals can be canonized if they lived after the Loss, as Imen-Alïsh could not personally bless them in life. Orthodox Gathra does not recognized these "new saints", but many sects do. Philosophy The primary, universal, and distinct philosophy of Gathra can be summed up quite easily. This life (as Daeghra in the Second Realm) and this world (Khaltotuin) are both glorious gifts from Imen-Alïsh and thus should not be squandered, but above all else made to be better. Worship & Practices Scripture The main scripture for all of Gathra is known as The Great Cantata. It is actually a collection of 42 volumes each written by Imen-Alïsh themself throughout history. Each volume deals more or less with a specific subject or question. However, The Great Cantata is so long it takes years if not decades to read and few own a complete set. Fewer still have read it all. Thus outside the Conclave, the main scripture for the commonfolk is The Karuan, which contains carefully chosen excerpts of The Great Cantata. It can vary in content quite a lot, however, depending upon the sect one received their copy from. Observances Prohibitions The Nine Nobilities (Virtues) Discipline Fortitude Charity Patience Loyalty Zeal Duty Humility Truth (To One's Self) Sects Category:Religion Category:Gathra Category:Culture Category:Society Category:Incomplete Articles